


Rain

by ophin



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophin/pseuds/ophin
Summary: Guillermo hadn’t really thought of vampires being affected by weather, apart from the sun of course. You didn’t exactly see images of vampires pummelled by the weather, in movies or books. You sort of imagined things like snow or rain slipping off them, like age and time.Nandor too, was agitated and wet with rain. His hair had come loose, and it had become slightly wavier wet, damp strands clinging to his forehead. Only his clothes weren’t as damp, and that was due to how thick they were.“Master, couldn’t you just fly back home?”
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Rain

Wind was sweeping the rain in, arriving unprompted - without warning - in sheets, and was becoming heavier by the minute, proving the bus shelter useless and Guillermo near drenched. His hair fell wet and flat, dripping onto his glasses, and his cheeks. His clothes were dripping rain sadly onto the wet concrete; the shopping was probably a quarter full of water.

Guillermo hadn’t really thought of vampires being affected by weather, apart from the sun of course. You didn’t exactly see images of vampires pummelled by the weather, in movies or books. You sort of imagined things like snow or rain slipping off them, like age and time.

Nandor too, was agitated and wet with rain. His hair had come loose, and it had become slightly wavier wet, damp strands clinging to his forehead. Only his clothes weren’t as damp, and that was due to how thick they were. 

“Master, couldn’t you just fly back home?”

“ _I know that_ ,” Nandor said, his shoulders rising defensively, “flying in the rain as a bat, you have to flap your wings faster, it’s very difficult. You would get home on the bus, and I’d still be out in the rain, flapping my wings uselessly like a useless chicken.” 

Nandor grimaced.

“It’s easier just to get the bus.”  
“Oh,” Guillermo said, “right.”

Guillermo crossed his arms, his hands digging into the sleeves of his damp jacket, sniffing with the cold. No one else was with them; he’d thought maybe Nandor had wanted to keep him company, for a change.

Nandor began to take off his cape, Guillermo thinking it must be beginning to weigh even heavier than it usually did, with the extra weight of the rain.

With a grunt, Nandor swept the cape over both their heads, holding it above them both with one arm, covering them from the incoming rain.

Guillermo must have looked bewildered at this sudden show of kindness, as Nandor almost looked embarrassed at the display, looking away from him.

“I don’t want you getting any diseases Guillermo, last time you leaked drippy human liquids around the house. It was very unhygienic of you.”

“Right,” said Guillermo.

“And not the nice human liquids,” Nandor added, as if that needed adding.

“Still, it’s very kind of you, Master,” Guillermo said, surprised at how genuine he sounded.

Nandor must have been surprised too, now looking at Guillermo in the eye, his expression neutral, his eyes dark.

Guillermo felt rooted to the spot. Time felt suddenly slower. He’d been this close to Nandor before, he’d had to be, though never in an artificially enclosed space.

“Are you warm, Guillermo?”

“Yes.”

Guillermo hadn’t seen that look - in a long while - on anyone’s face really. Nandor looked unguarded, open, like he was about to kiss him.

That, or eat him. Somehow, Guillermo didn’t mind.

Nandor brought a cold hand up to Guillermo’s cheek, thoughtlessly, Guillermo leaning into the touch.

Rain thudded in his ears; the sound had eclipsed the others. Nandor kissed him, tentative, and all other sounds slipped away.

His chest felt tight. It felt like his skin was about to tremble off Guillermo’s body.

At the sound of the bus stopping, Nandor then startled; pulling himself and the cape away.

“Oh, look the rain has stopped,” Nandor said, hurriedly, looking anywhere but Guillermo.   
Guillermo squinted at him, it clearly hadn’t, “what?”

“-guess it’s time to leave-”

“-Wait-“

“-I’ll be going now -”

“Nandor!”

Nandor then threw the cloak Guillermo’s way, in this time he’d transformed into a bat and flown off – in the wrong direction of the house, leaving Guillermo standing numbly in front of the bus, Nandor’s cape in his arms.

Guillermo sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> Umbrella? I don't know her. 
> 
> This was un-betaed, so sorry if there's any silly/ridiculous grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
